gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Triada de Liberty City (III)
La Triada de Liberty City es una organización criminal china que aparece en Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, y controlan solo el barrio de Chinatown, en Portland. La triada dirige la compañía Turtle Head Fish Co. y Belly-Up. Caracteristicas Ropa En 1998, hay dos skins; el primero va vestido con gafas negras, un suéter azul marino con camisa amarilla, collar dorado, chándal negro, cinturones blancos y tenis estilo converse negro con blanco. El segundo es el mismo salvo la camisa blanca, un pantalón del mismo color que su suéter, un cinturón amarillo, no lleva gafas y zapatos negros. Poco antes de los sucesos de GTA III visten chalecos grises con camisetas blancas debajo, pantalones también grises y zapatos negros. Por 2001 ahora vienen vestidos con overoles azul cielo con el logotipo de la banda en color ocre, zapatos blancos, y un gorro negro (blanco en Advance). A diferencia de LCS no tienen gafas, su corte de cabello paso a ser redondo y poseen guantes sin dedos. Triads-GTALCS-members.PNG|La triada en Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories. Triads-GTA3-members.PNG|La triada en Grand Theft Auto III. Vehículo La Triada tiene como vehículo emblemático un Triad Fish Van que es una versión comercial de la Mule. Este camión siempre es conducido con uno o dos miembros dentro y al robar uno puede que los miembros vayan corriendo o dispararan con sus armas. Su radio favorita es Flashback 95.6. También manejan un Mr. Wongs pero solo se utiliza en GTA Advance, en los demás solo aparece como un vehículo normal sin ser propiedad de la banda. Mr Wongs LCS.jpg|Mr. Wongs en LCS. Triad_Fish_Van_LCS.jpg|Un Triad Fish Van en GTA: LCS. Historia Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Liberty City, 1998 Introducción La Triada llegó a Liberty City en 1997, un año antes de que Toni Cipriani (el protagonista del juego), volviera a la ciudad tras su exilio por haber asesinado a un gángster de una familia rival por orden de su Don, Salvatore Leone. Cipriani y la Triada La Triada aparece por primera vez en la segunda mision de Mama Cipriani. Por ello Toni fue regañado debido a que su madre cree que Toni se había largado por temerle a la Triada y que al menos su hija o su padre pudieran defenderse de ellos. Toni decide hacerlo para que Mama no dude mas de Toni. RumbleChina4.png|El problema de la Triada. RumbleChina7.png|Atacando un camion . GTA LCS Big Rumble 2.PNG|Tiroteo en Chinatown. La Mafia Siciliana Como JD O'Toole decía que Massimo Torini iba declarar paz entre familias, a Toni y JD les parecía sospechoso y por un recado de Salvatore Leone ordena a Toni espiar las verdaderas intenciones de los Sicilianos. Fue de ahi cuando hizo un trato con la Triada en Chinatown para expulsar a la familia Leone de Portland a cambio de que cumplan con sus planes. Pero mas adelante un miembro de la banda lo descubre y Cipriani tiene que eliminarlos. MassimoTorini5.png|El Trato con Massimo. CalmBeforetheStorm8.png|Toni oyendo el plan. CalmBeforetheStorm9.png|La banda desubre a Toni. El Almacén Mientras Toni se disponía a recoger dinero del Almacen aparecen tres miembros de la Triada poniendo bombas a los tanques de gas. Esto causa que el Almacén queda destruido, Toni Cipriani logra recuperar parte del dinero antes de que se queme. Años más tarde este almacén será la fábrica de pescado Belly-Up y pertenecerá a la triada. TTWT7.png|La Triada colocando las bombas. TTWT9.png|La explosión. TTWT11.png|Toni eliminando a miembros de la Triada. Finalmente los Leone perdieron el Almacen fue destruido, y Salvatore que estuvo en la prisión afirmaba que ya no podrán pelear contra las triadas. Grand Theft Auto Advance Liberty City Pide-me Sushi La triada es mencionada brevemente por Asuka durante la misión "Pide-me Sushi". Grand Theft Auto III Liberty City, 2001 El Burro thumb|250px|El Burro hablando con Claude El Burro, lider de los Diablos encarga a Claude, que se vengue de la Triada por haber destruido una furgoneta llena de sus revistas y películas pornográficas, en concreto le manda a un callejón de Chinatown por un lanzallamas, y quemar con él a varios miembros de la triada. "La muerte de Lee Chong Luego de eliminar a la triada, Joey Leone ordena a Claude acabar con Lee Chong que estaba en un puesto de comida en Chinatown y con eso se formulaban planes para poder acabar con la banda. DALCEG_2.png|Hablando sobre Lee Chong. DALCEG 7.png|Lee Chong en el puesto. DALCEG 8.png|Claude persiguiendo a Lee Chong. La lavandería y el dinero thumb|right|250px|El recado. thumb|250px|La emboscada. Claude conoce al capo de la familia Leone, Toni Cipriani, y hace de conductor para él, le pide que lo lleve a la lavandería del señor Wong a cobrar el dinero de protección. Cuando Toni Cipriani entra a la lavandería, es emboscado por dos miembros de la Triada, y junto a Claude, logra escapar en un Mafia Sentinel. Luego, Toni le manda a Claude a destruir camiones Mr Wongs, como venganza. Más tarde, Cipriani encarga a Claude que vaya a por el dinero en la lavandería, pero que tenga cuidado no vaya a ser una trampa, y efectivamente, en cuanto Claude llega es emboscado por la triada. El encargo (11).png|Claude frente el paquete. El encargo2.png|La triada reaccionando. La Reunión thumb|left|Toni subiendo al coche antes del ataque Ante tal situación, el jefe de la familia Leone, Don Salvatore Leone, convoca una reunión, Claude hará de chofer para Luigi Goterelli, Joey Leone y Toni Cipriani, por encargo de este último. Por el camino son emboscados de nuevo por la triada, pero logran evitarlos y escapar a la Mansión Leone. La Venganza de Cipriani thumb|right|250px|Los altos cargos. Toni Cipriani le pide a Claude que mate a unos altos cargos de la triada. Dos están en la plaza de Chinatown pero el ultimo esta en el Almacén de Pescado, aquel lugar que tenían los Leone cuando la banda destruyó la bodega. thumb|250px|Las últimas órdenes de Toni. Finalmente, Cipriani decide acabar con la fábrica de pescado Belly-Up, la cual pertenece a la triada, para ello Claude usará un Trashmaster-bomba, que recogerá en casa de 8-Ball, al ver el camión de la basura le abrirán la puerta y podrá colocarlo junto a los depósitos de gas de la fábrica. El plan sale bien y Cipriani consigue vengarse de la triada. Lluvia de peces4.png|El Trashmaster en posición. Lluvia de peces5.png|El almacén en explosión. Frases Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories *Shut up! *Watch were you going! *Crazy to mafia¡ Grand Theft Auto III *Somebody﻿ call a medic? *No money, 'mo problems! *I see pain in your future! *Your crazy! *Easy dragonbreath! *I'm stabbing him! *Pain﻿ is my middle name! *Shake it baby, foxy lady! Armamento LCS *Puños *Bate *Cuchillo *Cuchillo de carnicero *Pistola *Tec-9 (en The Trouble With Triads) *Uzi (en Calm Before the Storm y The Trouble With Triads) *Rifle de francotirador (en Calm Before the Storm) III *Puños *Bate *Pistola Misiones en las que las triadas tienen participación Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories *RC Triad Take-down *Big Rumble in Little China. *Calm Before the Storm. *The Trouble with Triads. *Rough Justice (mencionados) Grand Theft Auto III *Despedida a Lee Chong "el gordo". *Juicio por fuego. *El chofer de Cipriani. *Sacando la colada (Mencionadas). *El encargo. *Salvatore ha convocado una reunión. *Triadas y tribulaciones. *El pez globo. Miembros y asociados de las triadas Miembros *Lee Chong *Hung Lo Principal banda rival *Familia Leone Beta thumb|Beta de la Triada en [[GTA III]] Como todas las bandas tienen Betas y lo fue con el primer juego de la tercera generación, GTA III. Al principio por etapas de desarrollo se vio que las Triadas originalmente no tenían overoles sino trajes negros, gorros negros, brazos tatuados y cuerpo mas diferente de lo normal. Al parecer como vehículo seguía siendo el Triad Fish Van sin ser una variante homologa (ya que esta la Luton) o un vehículo propio como se ve en una imagen. BetaTriads-GTAIII-Death.jpg|Beta de las Triadas atropellados por Claude en un Sentinel BetaTriads-GTAIII-BetaCar.jpg|Beta de un miembro, notese el auto Luego hay rumores de que la banda seria reemplazada por los Zaibatsu (banda aparecida en GTA 2) ya que en una imagen beta se puede ver a Claude en territorio de la Triada y en un edificio (que esta a la derecha, detrás de una Rumpo) hay un cartel amarillo con una Z negra, que posiblemente fuera de los Zaibatsu. Quizá el motivo que fueran cambiados fue que como algunas cosas eran procedentes del GTA 2, se descarto esta posible reaparición de la banda así dejando a la triada. Curiosidades *En sus últimas apariciones las fábricas quedan destruidas en Portland View. La primera por la Triada misma y la ultima por los Leone. *Hay un glitch de que si se podía completar Juicio por fuego o el encargo las triadas serán hostiles con Claude. *Solo en Grand Theft Auto Advance es el único juego en el que no seremos atacados por la triada tras superar las misiones. *Es de las pocas bandas en el que visten con chándales, y luego con overoles. Categoría:Bandas de Liberty City Categoría:Triadas